


What Happens at Nighttime

by Kai_legacy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emphasis on hopelessness and not having a choice on Kris' part, Gen, Kris is NB here, Kris is both Frisk's and Chara's reincarnation, Other, Pacifist Route, That's a fun tag, almost major character death, argument, basically Frisk corrupted Chara instead of the other way around and no one is happy, continuation of the the first chapter's ending, hah, mentions of the genocide route in undertale, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Kris wondered about that, Chara didn't seem to like it when they postponed their reset, its as if they hated the reality of losing their brother and mother forever, Kris wondered what lifes they have lived, in order to kill and expect it to don't have any consequences.Kris waited and waited.They must wait, they didn't have a choice anyways.





	What Happens at Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing deltarune, I'm not sure if I get the characters right, also in this fic, Kris did the pacifist route, because that's the only route I went (bc, im too chicken).
> 
> note: the POV here changes mostly at Frisk's and Kris' parts, everytime they have a dialogue it'll turn second-person instead of the usual third person of the narration, sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!

Frisk died long ago sacrificing themselves to save Asriel from being a flower but was given a second chance. Both Frisk and Chara did.

They reside in the ninth child to have a soul of virtue, Kris. They were adopted by the Dreemurs when they could barely read.

They live with their past mistakes, even with that magic closet, and an enemy-turn-friend, they still feel trapped, they still couldn't chose, having to lock their heart in an unused birdcage.

Frisk having done genocide before the pacifist and in the end doing pacifist all over again to save everyone including Asriel. 

Chara takes control of their soul and in turn control Kris too, they needed to lock their heart in hopes that the beast won't come out, but Chara always prevails.

Putting out their knife, ready and in the open, since they couldn't do the whole genocide route, monsters scattered all-about and Chara already losing the ability to reset due to Kris' existence, the reset button is now theirs.

They could only do little things, like killing toriel for example, before Asriel went to college, Chara especially liked to kill him, then when Kris was back in control they'd reset the day, leaving no trace of death whatsoever.

It was interesting that Kris didn't fall like those two did, they simply existed, they also couldn't change timelines, can only reset in a limited period of time, like a day or two, if they're being determined they could reset their entire life if they wanted too.

Tonight, Chara wanted an easy kill and went off to kill their sleeping Mother.

She lay on her bed, leaving the door open, how foolish.

She was resting easy, her chest rising and falling back down, Chara was ready to just go in and kill.  
Before they stopped their knife midway.

*You had taken control.

Frisk was in control, back then Frisk too was hungry for blood, but now they immediately regretted doing all that, suddenly the memories started flooding in.

They hugged their beloved mother, who in turn woke up and rub her eyelids, shocked to see her child hugging her.

She sat up and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, she tilted her glasses to the right position.

"My child, what is wrong?" she asked softly, brushing her paws through Frisk's messy, dark brown hair.

Then Kris was back in control, a flicker between three intertwining souls of different decades, Kris was finally back in their own body, feeling numb as ever, safely tucked in their mother's arms.

Toriel smiled and lifted their tired body to the bed to sleep together, although Kris is a bit too old for that, Toriel didn't mind it, not one bit.

____________

*You told Chara that they should stop doing all of this.

Kris fell asleep to another nightmare, an argument of voices regarding their choices of their past lives. They didn't know what it was and they didn't want to know what it was.

"Suck it up you big baby, you're the one who committed genocide."

*You told Chara that you thought they like monsters but hate humans.

Chara didn't respond.

"Let's just say that you're genocide route unlock something in me."

As always Kris didn't have a say, as always they stayed back and listen, letting their fate, their family, their life centered around these two, after all they have no choice.

They didn't want to get involved, they didn't want to feel like their soul was tearing itself apart, from guilt, hate and love. But they have no other choice.

They didn't even know who these two people are, Frisk seemed to be friends with everybody, but no one knows who Kris is other than that they're Toriel's child or Asriel's sibling, Chara didn't hate anyone as much as their brother, Asriel, for reasons unexplained.

Kris have their own life, visiting Noelle's dad in the hospital, having a new friend that was once their enemy, they've found an entire world inside of a closet, the Dark World, filled with people and their new friends, like Ralsei and Lancer.

Kris bet these two didn't even care about what happened in the closet, except maybe for Frisk who seemed to be cheering them on on their adventures, to act and make friends, to give mercy to everyone. Kris supposed that balanced them out, Frisk was with them on their adventure and Chara take over in nighttime.

They continued to argue, Kris lay back and half-heartedly listened, wishing only to wake up, grab their soul back and went to school, where Kris and Susie could go back to the closet and see how Lancer's doing being the new king and all or how Ralsei's doing, maybe he'll bake Susie some cakes.

Kris can only dream in this nightmare.

"Why are you making it such a big deal? They could reset anyways, and it's not like Mom's gone forever."

*You told Chara that it might as well happened.

Kris wondered about that, Chara didn't seem to like it when they postponed their reset, its as if they hated the reality of losing their brother and mother forever, Kris wondered what lifes they have lived, in order to kill and expect it to don't have any consequences.

Kris waited and waited.

They must wait, they didn't have a choice anyways.

Kris didn't know why but now their life was heading somewhere and they're tired of these two, Frisk could be fine at times, but Chara was absolutely horrible. Something snapped inside of them, something that have been pushed on them for so long they couldn't keep it in anymore.

They remembered how everyone hated how quiet they were, well not anymore, because apparently they're tired of it too.

You told them. "Enough." with a blank look on your face.

They both looked at them.

"Listen," You started. "I have my own life now, my own adventure and my own friends, I don't need your whole 'I want to kill' and 'please don't kill' drama, I wish to live my own life without ever needing to separate my soul from my body just to rid me of any pain," You finished, you don't expect them to respond or do anything, you'll just going to be ignored, as always.

Chara didn't put on any expression, Frisk gave a sympathetic look, this is what Kris exactly expected.

No one's ever listen to them, even when they gathered their voice, this happened more than once, Kris protesting to their fate, it usually doesn't do anything.

They have no choices, but to be a slave to their own soul and fate, stuck in a birdcage, Frisk always blamed Chara, unbeknownst to them, it was all of their faults, Chara would've moved on, if it weren't for Frisk's corruption by committing genocide, and it's Chara's fault for Kris' pain both mentally and physically.

And Kris' fault? For existing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kris you silly child, it is not your fault for existing."
> 
> I could've probably done better, not too happy with this one, also I might make more Deltarune fics in the future!


End file.
